


The Collection

by TariSirfalas



Series: The Ghastly Curse Saga [2]
Category: MindCrack, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beef Speaking Portuguese, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mind Control, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSirfalas/pseuds/TariSirfalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possessed by the Nethernomicon's curse, Vechs begins capturing other Mindcrackers and twisting their minds to his dark, depraved will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zisteau opened his eyes groggily, groaning as he lifted his head off the pillow. Blinking awake, he sat up and took stock of his surroundings. He was on top of a double bed leaned against a nether brick wall. In fact, all the walls, the ceiling, and floor were nether brick. The beds were the only feature in the room and the iron door on the opposite wall was the only opening he could see. Zisteau furrowed his brow, trying to remember how he could have gotten here.

In his mind, he heard a strange evil giggle and suddenly the memories flooded back. He felt a heat grow between his legs as he remembered what had happened in the nether. The pleasure and emotions came back to him like a shockwave and he groaned softly, lying back down on the pillow. It came to his attention that he was still naked and he felt his hands move almost of their own accord as they began caressing his skin. Grunting, he slowly wrapped his hand around his growing erection, moving gently up and down. He replayed the scene from the tunnel in his mind, moaning quietly to himself in the bed. In the back of his mind, however, he knew these feelings weren’t right. Something Vechs had done was affecting him. He was sure of it. But knowing this did not stop him from masturbating to the lustful memory. His hand moved faster and faster, the pleasure growing and his breathing getting heavy.

He heard soft laughter echo through the room and he gasped sharply as his back arched in surprise pleasure. Even that laugh affected him now. He looked up and saw his captor slink through a hole in the ceiling he hadn’t noticed before. Vechs used his slick tentacles to lower himself to the floor, a grin spread across his ghastly-white face. He was also still naked and his member was noticeably erect.

“Don’t mind me, Pigderp~ Keep going,” the mapmaker teased. Zisteau moaned, his hand moving again. Lying on top of the sheets, he knew he could see everything. Vechs giggled, sending shivers up the pigman’s spine.

“W-what…did you do…to me?” he demanded between heavy breaths. The mapmaker didn’t answer, only laughed again as he climbed over the end of the bed and sat down, hugging his knees. He cocked his head to the side and smirked as if the sight of the pigman masturbating was a nice curiosity. Zisteau tried a different question. “Where…are we?”

“While you were asleep I made a cozy little bedroom in my base,” Vechs answered. A couple white tendrils wrapped around Zisteau’s legs and moved them aside. The pigman whimpered as they caressed his thighs gently. “Relax. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

Zisteau could not deny that the touch of the slick tendrils against his skin was indeed filling him with lustful desire. His hand around his member could not stop. “It’s…wrong…” he countered. “You did something…”

“Did I?” Vechs said playfully, leaning forward on this hands and knees. “Or did I just wake up something that was already inside you?” Zisteau didn’t answer, only glared up at his captor as he considered the idea. More tentacles inched their way across the bed toward him, their touch on his skin making him shudder. “Admit it, Pigderp~ You like this.”

Zisteau moaned, long and loud. He could feel his mind fading through the haze of heat and lust. Was what Vechs had said true? Or was he putting these ideas of submission and pleasure in his head? Both possibilities were terrifying and yet the pigman could not deny that letting his captor have free reign over his body filled him with excitement and anticipation. He pumped his hand faster and faster, but release would not come.

“Tell me Zisteau. Who are you?” Vechs asked cryptically. For a moment Zisteau did not understand what he meant but then a shiver spread down his back as he remembered. He licked his lips nervously.

“I…I’m your Pigderp,” he murmured. Immediately, he felt a wave of pleasure rush across his muscles. He squeezed his member just a little tighter, his movement never ceasing.

“That’s right. You’re my Pigderp~” the mapmaker cooed. He inched closer to Zisteau, his tentacles writhing like snakes across his captive’s body.

“I’m your Pigderp,” he repeated, his will to resist fading fast. Suddenly, he felt something warm press against his entrance. Vechs giggled darkly.

“I wanna play with my Pigderp~”

Zisteau groaned with lust, anticipating what he knew was going to happen. The mapmaker’s dark chuckles degraded in a low moan as he slowly slid he member inside. “F-fuck,” the pigman whispered hoarsely.

“Mmm…so tight, Pigderp~” Vechs teased, rubbing his fingers across Zisteau’s inner thighs. He started moving, bucking his hips steadily

“I’m…I’m gonna…” Zisteau stammered, feeling the heat collecting in his loins. Like lightning, a trendril wrapped itself around his wrists and pulled his hand away from his erection. He growled in frustration, struggling against the bindings futilely. The mapmaker made disapproving clicking noises, his hips never stopping.

“Not yet, my eager Pigderp~ I don’t want you to have fun all by yourself,” Vechs warned his captive partner.

The pigman groaned in anger, but he would only admit to himself how arousing he found this new development. Vechs was being so domineering and it almost frightened him how much he liked being helpless to stop him. Zisteau’s eyes rolled up in ecstasy and his jaw slacked as small grunts and moans escaped from his open mouth.

The mapmaker continued to grind into the pigman, murmuring that damn intoxicating pet name over and over again. It almost seemed that Vechs could sense every time when Zisteau was about to climax because at just the right moment he would slow down almost to a standstill and gradually build up the speed anew. Zisteau lost count how many times he had come close to release only to be dragged back down in frustration.

At last, Vechs seemed to reach the point of no return because the tendrils around Zisteau’s wrists uncoiled themselves and he demanded moaning, “Cum with me, Pigderp~”

“Ahuh,” the pigman obeyed breathlessly, wrapping his hand back around his member and pumping furiously. The mapmaker grunted a few more times before he started shaking in pleasure and Zisteau felt hot semen filling him. An instant later and his own body convulsed as numbing pleasure rushed through his muscles and his mind. He was only vaguely aware of his own surroundings. It was as if his brain had shut down and only pleasure remained.

“Pigderp~…Oh Pigderp?” he heard his captor cooing his pet name through the fog of his mind. Wait, not his captor. His lover? No…his…master.

“Yes…?” he murmured hoarsely. He was abruptly aware that Vechs had left the bed and he felt a sudden sense of loneliness. A tiny whimper escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

“Don’t be sad, Pigderp~” Vechs reassured him. “Just play by yourself for a while. I’m gonna go get you a playmate~”

With a grateful sigh, Zisteau relaxed into the bed, idly stroking his already recovering erection. He blinked lazily and watched his new master slink through the hole in the ceiling.

 

* * *

 

When Etho returned to his base from his trip to the nether, he was greeted by a sign just outside his portal. It read:

Dear Etho

Come to my base for

surprise –Veches >:3

Etho sighed. Obviously it was some sort of trap. Knowing Vechs, he was likely going to try to kill him in some creative way and then give him a gift to make up for the trouble. He had to admit he was curious about what the eccentric builder could have possibly done for this surprise. He took down the sign and went to prepare himself for the coming battle.

Exiting the mapmaker’s portal room cautiously, he found another sign. This one only had an arrow pointing to the direction he was apparently supposed to go for his ‘present.’ He walked slowly, his bow half-drawn. He found more signs along the way, all pointing him in the right direction. At last, a final sign pointed down into a hole. Looking through, he saw nether brick only a couple blocks down. He took a deep breath and jumped into the hole, drawing back his bow fully.

He nearly shot an arrow into the wall after seeing what was in the room. A naked Zisteau was sprawled out on a double bed, his body covered in sticky semen. He was absently stroking an erection and his breathing was slow and heavy.

“W-what the heck?” Etho stammered. This is definitely not what he had expected to find. The pigman smiled lazily.

“Etho…” he sighed in a happy tone. His hand moved a little faster around his member.

“Zisteau…man! What the hell?” Etho took a few steps back, completely caught off-guard by the scene before him. Suddenly, his arms were yanked behind him by long tendrils and his bow torn from his hand. He heard it clank to the brick floor. Whipping his head to the side, he saw a terrifying white face in the shadows. A ghast? No, wait…

“Hi Etho~” Vechs greeted the ninja, a grin spreading on his face. “Do you like my surprise?” Etho’s eyes grew wide as he saw pale tentacles come out of the darkness and start to wrap around him, worming their way under his clothing.

“Vechs? W-wha…Let go! What are these things?” Etho struggled to break free of the tendrils, panicking slightly. The mapmaker’s voice sounded terrifying, as if it had mixed with the high-pitched cooing of ghasts. It sent unpleasant shivers down his spine.

“Shh…It’s okay Etho. It’ll be fun~” Vechs teased, his face inches from the back of the ninja’s head. Etho continued thrashing, but nothing he did prevented the slick tentacles from picking through his clothing for weapons and systematically dropping them to the floor. His turned his attention back to Zisteau, who seemed to like watching the tendrils do their work. He was steadily pumping his hand now.

“What did you do to him?” he demanded, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. A cold sweat ran down his neck as he felt the tentacles start to tear apart his clothing.

“Nothing he didn’t already enjoy,” the mapmaker chuckled darkly. A tentacle brushed against Etho’s member as it tore through his underwear and he jerked his body away. One tendril started caressing his face and he shivered. “But with you~” Vechs continued. “I’m going to have to be a bit more…persuasive.”

“Vechs! Snap out of whatever this is! It’s sick!” Etho struggled furiously against his bindings, knowing he was losing the battle. The tentacle on his face slowly pulled down his mask. Giggling, Vechs poked his head around his new captive’s shoulder and observed his face.

“So that’s what you look like under there,” he teased. Etho glared at him and Vechs laughed.

“Aw, don’t make that face, Etho. We’re gonna have fun!” As the last piece of clothing was torn off Etho’s body, the tentacles wasted no time stroking every inch of skin they could reach. He took a sharp intake of breath as a wave of shocking pleasure shot through his muscles. He stifled a groan as a lone tentacle slowly wrapped around his member, coaxing it to erection.

“Why…are you doing this?” Etho growled, his breathing already heavy. Suddenly, he felt a tendril shove itself inside his mouth and he gagged on its slimy taste. 

“Shh…So many questions, Etho. Just relax. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

Etho wished he could say no, wished he could say that it disgusted him, but the tentacles were caressing him in just the right places and he could no longer stop the soft moans from escaping through his living gag. The pleasure was spiraling and he didn’t know if it would ever end.

“Oh Pigderp~” the mapmaker called. Etho felt the tentacles lift his sweating, weakened body up in the air and force him into a kneeling position at the end of the bed. With his arms folded behind his back, he was completely exposed to Zisteau. The pigman wasn’t looking at him, however. He was looking behind him with the stupidest look of adoration he had ever seen. A pale tendril trailed across Zisteau’s face and he could see him shiver with pleasure. “You can play with Etho now,” Vechs continued. “Have fun~”

Etho was unprepared for what happened. The tentacle around his erection squirmed away and was replaced by Zisteau’s calloused fingers, gently rubbing up and down its length. And then the ninja’s body shook with electric pleasure as he felt Zisteau lick his erection’s slit. He gave a startled cry, his hips bucking instinctively. His head was swimming with conflicting emotions and sensations. The pigman started to slowly slide his friend’s member into his mouth, his tongue teasing the underside with its rough texture. Etho’s eyes rolled up as he moaned again and again, his resistance fading.

“I bet that feels really good, Etho~” Vechs whispered in his ear. “I bet you want to feel even better.” Etho groaned with lust, knowing what the mapmaker was doing but helpless to stop him from filling his head with these ideas. “It’s so easy, Etho. All you have to do is let go. Just relax and let me give you more pleasure than you could possibly imagine. I know you want to stop resisting, Etho. Relax and feel the pleasure get stronger.”

Etho felt his muscles go loose and his body go limp as the mapmaker’s words penetrated his mind, emptying it of everything but pleasure. Wave after wave of it rocked through him and he moaned and gasped with abandon, urging Zisteau and the tentacles to pull more, to squeeze tighter. His body seemed to go numb with pleasure. His squirming gag lifted itself from his mouth and his cries of lust echoed through the tiny brick room.

“M-more!” he panted. “S-so good! I need…need…”

“You need to cum, don’t you Etho?” Vechs teased into his ear.

“Yes! Please!” he begged, grinding his hips into Zisteau’s face. The pigman worked his tongue expertly around his erection, moaning into it. Etho growled, feeling himself get so close to release. Something seemed to be keeping him back.

“You gotta tell me something first, Etho~” the mapmaker breathed, his hot breath brushing past the ninja’s exposed cheeks. “Who am I?”

The answer entered his mind as if Vechs had put it there himself. The word sent pleasant chills down his spine as it echoed in his head.

“Master…” he murmured. A sharp burst of pleasure rushed across his body as he said it and he gasped quietly.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you~” He could almost hear the grin on the mapmaker’s face.

“Master,” he repeated. Another wave hit him and he groaned, long and loud.

“That’s right, Etho. Doesn’t that make you feel so good?”

Oh god, it did. Etho moaned his master’s named again and again. He didn’t know if the pleasure would ever stop climbing and he was so glad that his master was giving it all to him.

“You can cum now, Etho~”

His muscles tensed and he cried out in ecstasy, his mouth hung open. Even with his eyes closed he felt Zisteau swallowing his semen. His pigman friend had been so good to him and a lazy smile spread across his face as he realized he would have all the time in the world to pay him back.

At last he was spent and he relaxed completely as the gentle pale tendrils lowered him onto his back next to Zisteau. The pigman laid down as well. Both of them looked towards the end of the bed as their master started to climb back through the hole in the ceiling.

“Keep each other company while I’m gone~” he cooed lovingly. 

As soon as the last tentacle slunk out of sight, Etho reached down. Zisteau still had an erection and the ninja giggled softly as he murmured, “Let me help you with that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess right on who would be the next part of the collection?

“And here we got these cute little houses with some of that new granite block,” BdoubleO said, pointing them out to Guude as they walked through the fire side of Etho’s pvp arena.

“Do they actually serve a purpose or are they just there to take up space?” Guude asked. “Cause they seem kinda small.”

“You can hide in ‘em for cover I guess but yeah it’s mostly to flesh it out over here,” BdoubleO opened and closed one of the house’s doors to demonstrate.

“Alright, so what’s this mess over here?” Guude turned his attention to the large cave entrance in a netherack hill.

“Mess? This is my favorite bit right here!” BdoubleO led the server admin through the opening. “This is a sweet little cover spot and you can get a shot out if you stand around here.” He pretended to hold a bow and shot an imaginary arrow out of the cave.

“Oh yeah. I see it now. Cool stuff.”

Suddenly, Guude felt something wrap around his ankle and he gave a sharp yell and tried to wiggle it off. Instead of freeing his leg, the tendril squeezed tighter and yanked his foot back. In an instant, Guude was dangling upside down. Disorientated, he saw that BdoubleO was in the same situation as him, yelling obscenities as he swung wildly.

“Look what I caught~” he heard a strange voice say. From his view from the air, the admin saw a white, naked form crawl from a hole in the netherack, long slimy tentacles slinking towards him from its back. As it stood upright, he realized who it was.

“Vechs? What the hell happened to you?” he swore, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of the ghast-like body.

“Let us down!” BdoubleO yelled beside him. “And put some clothes on, would ya? I don’t need to be seeing any of that!”

Vechs just giggled darkly, his blacked-out eyes seeming to stare into their souls.

“What the fuck is possessing you? Snap out of it, guy!” Guude said, attempting to keep the fear out of his voice. There was no answer from the mapmaker. Instead, tendrils rose up and started snaking under their clothes, tearing them off.

“Whoa whoa! What the fuck? Stop!” BdoubleO demanded, thrashing around in a panic.

“Get these things the hell away from me!” Guude yelled. His head spun as the tentacles pulled him into an upright position spread-eagle in the air.

“Do they make you nervous, Guude?” Vechs teased, grinning.

“No shit they make me nervous!” he countered angrily. “Now get ‘em off me!”

“But I never get to play with you two anymore,” the mapmaker whined mockingly. “And I think you’ll like what I have planned~”

“Like hell we will, ya sicko!” BdoubleO looked livid as he too was set upright in the air. Their captor’s face seemed to falter for a second and then Guude cried out in surprise as a tendril wormed its way into his mouth and throat.

“I’m getting a little tired of all this swearing,” Vechs scolded, making disapproving clicking noises with is tongue. The muffled yelling beside Guude told him that BdoubleO had been gagged too. Without their screaming, the sound of tearing cloth echoed in the cave and Guude felt a cold chill run up his spine as one of the tentacles brushed against his inner thigh. As the last piece of clothing fell to the ground, both of them were carried deeper into the cave.

Completely out of sight from the outside, Vechs lowered Guude down to the warm rocks, using his pale appendages to make him kneel with his arms held tightly behind his back. The admin averted his eyes as BdoubleO was placed on the ground opposite him in the same position. Vechs sat down as well, leaning against a wall as he looked at his captives from a couple blocks away. For just a moment, Guude wondered what the crazy mapmaker planned to do, and then he gave a sharp gasp as a tentacle started coiling around his member, urging it to erection. Judging by his muffled groan, BdoubleO had one around his as well.

“Don’t be shy~” Vechs cooed. “We’re all friends here. You can look~”

It was only a glance, but as soon as Guude looked down he felt a strong wave of pleasure wash across him and he moaned through his gag. He closed his eyes tightly, afraid of looking at anything else. What the fuck was wrong with him? Did Vechs do this? He heard moaning and he realized that BdoubleO hadn’t shut his eyes. A pleasurable chill ran up his spine, imagining his friend watching his growing erection. No, this was wrong. He tried to clear his mind of these feelings but as his breathing got heavier and the heat in his groin grew, his curiosity got the better of him and he opened his eyes again.

BdoubleO was staring at him, at his erection, and Guude groaned, shivering with lust. He knew that their captive had done this to them. He knew that he should not feel this way. And yet he could not stop the pleasure from circulating through his body. He wanted to be watched and to watch in turn. His eyes could not look away.

“You’re starting to enjoy yourselves already~” Vechs chuckled. Guude looked to the side and saw that their captor was stroking himself with his own tentacle. The sight sent a hot rush of pleasure through his muscles. “Imagine how good it would feel if I let you touch as well as stare~”

Guude could not stop himself from thinking about it. It was as if Vechs had planted the fantasy in his mind. He imagined running his fingers down BdoulbeO’s chest, feeling the curves of his abs as his hand travels down to strove the dark curly hair around his friend’s member. He imagined caressing his inner thighs, making him moan his name. He imagined many things and soon it was hard to determine which fantasies were false and which Guude had created himself. The desire and heat he felt were unbearable and he whimpered into his gag, begging to touch something, anything. He saw the look of lust in BdboubleO’s eyes and he knew that he felt the same.

“Just a little,” the mapmaker said, as if he had heard their collective plea. “Think of it as a taste of the future~”

Guude felt the strong, wonderful tendrils make him lean forward on his knees as BdoubleO did the same. Both of their pale gags fell away and their faces were inches away.

The grin on their captor’s…no…their master’s face widened as he giggled. “Now kiss~”

The force at which they crashed their mouths together almost hurt but it didn’t bother Guude. He was too focused on getting his tongue as far into BdoubleO’s mouth as possible. They whimpered and moaned in unison. Guude felt his friend’s lips start to travel across his cheek, planting kisses along the way and he groaned his name, leaning his head to the side as BdoubleO got to his neck. Nothing else existed except the soft kisses and the pleasure it gave him. Guude wished so badly that he could use his hands, wished he could touch. He gave a sharp gasp as BdoubleO started nibbling at his neck, gently sucking at the marks his teeth left.

“Ooo! I didn’t know you guys were into that~” Vechs teased. “I like it~”

Guude moaned. Their master was watching. Their master was pleased. He felt the heat start to pool in his loins and he whimpered as he got close to release.

“Since you guys have been so good, I’ll let you have this one free~” the mapmaker said, his chuckles turning into quiet groans as he seemed to reach his threshold. Guude cried out as BdoubleO bit a little harder than before and shook with ecstasy. An instant later and Guude orgasmed too, moaning as he felt warm semen splatter across his stomach.

“H-hengit!” Vechs growled, his tentacles tensing as he released as well. The cave echoed with the sound of heavy breathing. The tendrils around his two captives relaxed and Guude felt himself being gently lowered onto his back next to BdoubleO. He had the faint idea to reach over and touch his friend’s arm, but he was just so tired…

“Go ahead and sleep, guys~” their master commanded softly. “When you wake up, there’ll be more friends to see and touch~”

Guude smiled lazily at the thought, closing his eyes and relaxing into slumber.

 

* * *

 

Beef gave a frustrated sigh as he and Pause stopped for a moment in the center of the nether hub. “Where the heck is Etho, man?”

“We’ve checked his base and his pvp thing. Where else could he be?” Pause waved a finger at one of the spawn portals in the center of the room. “Maybe he’s doing something with Death Games?”                                    

“Worth a shot,” Beef agreed, taking a step towards the portal. Suddenly, ghast-like tentacles shot through the swirling purple mist and grabbed his arms. He tried to pull away but their grip around his wrists tightened.

“Whoa! What the fuck is this?” Pause cursed, his voice cracking into a higher register as tendrils started wrapping around him as well. Beef heard a frightening laugh come from the portal and he shivered. More pale tentacles came, hold him in place.

“Is-is there new ghast AI?” Beef asked nervously.

“How the heck would I know?” Pause countered, seeming to panic. “This is some freaky shit!”

There were more strange giggles and a figure sauntered through the portal from the small space on the other side.

“What the fuck? Vechs?” Pause sputtered. “Wha-what the hell are you?”

The mapmaker did not answer and instead laughed again as the strong tendrils around their bodies lifted them in the air. Vechs started walking leisurely toward one of the staircases.

“Whoa! Hey! Let us down!” Beef demanded, struggling against his slimy bindings. “Where are you taking us?”

“My base,” Vechs finally spoke, gleefully. “Etho is waiting for you~”

“Is he a fucking creepy monster too?” Pause asked, a noticeable shake in his voice.

“Aw! Pause, that hurt my feelings~” The mapmaker pouted mockingly. “I’m not a monster. And neither is Etho. He and some others are just hanging out at my base, enjoying each other’s company~”

“What the heck is that supposed to mean?” Beef yelled, a chill running down his spine.

“I can show you~”

Vechs carried the pair through a nether tunnel and out of sight from the hub. The tentacles forced them against the wall, spread-eagle in the air. Beef saw the look of evil delight on the mapmaker’s face as he felt tendrils start to tear apart his clothing.

“Hey hey! Fucking stop, dude!” Pause screamed, his voice cracking in panic.

“This is freaking gross, Vechs!” Beef tried to plead with their captor. “Just let us go, alright. We won’t tell anyone, we promise!” As pieces of cloth landed softly on the rocks below them, Beef felt the chance of escape quickly fade. He could hear Pause degrade into panicked whimpers. He seemed speechless with fright.

“Don’t be scared, Pause~” Vechs said, his voice dripping with evil glee. “I promise I won’t hurt you guys. It’ll be the opposite, actually. It’ll feel really good~”

As the last word slid out of the mapmaker’s mouth, Beef felt a lone tendril start to coil around his member, teasing it gently. He gasped in surprise, warmth already settling between his legs.

“ _M-merda_ …” he breathed, arching his back.

“See? Beef is already trying to seduce us with his Portuguese,” Vechs giggled. The butcher glared down at him, regretting the slip. Their captor just grinned back. “Speak some more, Beef. Get us all hot and bothered~”

“ _Vai-te foder_!” he cursed at him mockingly. Suddenly, an intense wave of pleasure rushed across his body and he groaned instinctively. A lustful whimper beside him told him Pause had experienced the same feeling.

“You’re even seducing yourself, aren’t you? I bet no matter what you say, it’ll give us all the chills~” Vechs teased. “Go ahead, say something else~”

“No way!” Beef yelled, trying not to think about the many slimy appendages rubbing gently on his skin. “You…did…something to us…” The tentacle had not stopped caressing his growing erection and his breathy was getting heavy.

“Yeah!” Pause agreed. “Using…creepy…magic…or something!”

“Aw, but it feels so good, doesn’t it?” Beef felt a tendril trail down his back and start circling around his puckered entrance. “Say something, Beef~” Slowly, the warm tentacle entered him and Beef cried out from the intrusion.

“ _Oh Deus! Porra_!” Beef felt his body tingle with warm pleasure and he groaned. “ _Isso é muito…errado…_ ” Wait, he had meant to say that in English. “ _Vechs…filho da puta!_ ”

“Jesus…Christ, dude! Quit…doing that!” Pause moaned between heavy breaths. “Quit…before I…actually start…enjoying this…”

“I think you’re already enjoying it!” Vechs cooed. “Imagine how good it’ll feel if Beef just kept talking, kept teasing us with that sexy language~”

“F-fuck…” Pause groaned, arching his back. He whimpered again and again, seeming to crave for pleasure. At last, the native growled, “Beef…just…say something…anything. I’m so sorry…I just need…” He trailed off, moaning. “I need this, man…”

“ _Pause…não…_ ” Beef pleaded with his friend. If Vechs had that much control over their minds and bodies, who knew what would happen to him if he tried speaking again.

“Please,” Pause begged. “Just a little…you can insult me for all I care…just…say something…please…”

Beef opened his mouth to say no again, but at that moment the tentacle inside of him pressed against his prostate and he moaned loudly, his eyes rolling up in ecstasy. He felt a deep pleasure wash across his body, his mind fading with every second. Maybe it’d be okay to talk seductively to Pause, to Vechs. It would feel so very pleasurable after all. It wouldn’t hurt…

“ _Pause, eu me sinto muito despertou_ ,” he growled, his voice sweet and low. “Eu quero acariciar o teu corpo.” Each roll of his tongue sent shivers down his spine. He was so happy that Vechs..no his master…his master had given him this power over his friend’s arousal.

“Oh God…” Pause groaned. “M-more…again…”

“ _Os tentáculos são aconchegantes_ ,” he continued, hearing the desire in his own voice. “ _Vechs é o nosso dono_.”

“Jesus Christ, that feels good…” Pause groaned. “More…I’m almost…there…”

“ _Eu quero ser teu amante_ ,” Beef could feel his own arousal get stronger as well. He knew that release was close. “ _Quero que você suar. Quero o teu caralho_.” Each syllable brought him closer to the edge and at last he moaned, “ _Estou indo para…esporra_!”

He orgasmed, moaning his friend’s name, his master’s name. His skin tingled with pleasure as he heard Pause release as well, heard him murmur his name. A deep calm settled in his mind. His muscles relaxed. He was only vaguely aware that the tentacles were lifting him away from the wall and their master was walking down the nether tunnel, carrying them with him.

“ _Dono_ …” he mumbled, closing his eyes as he faded into sleep.

 

* * *

 

And the collection became six. However, the seventh would not give him luck. A challenge awaited the cursed creator.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the seventh? And what kind of trouble will he give Vechs? Find out in the final installment!


	3. Chapter 3

Paul Soares Jr. sighed with relief. It had taken suck a long time to get a zombie villager into the museum and he smiled self-satisfactorily at the green individual trapped in the kiosk.

“Alright Dr. Jones, I’m going to cure you of your jungle sickness,” he joked to the zombie, holding a splash potion of weakness in one hand and a golden apple in the other. “Hold still now. This might tingle.”

Suddenly, he heard the quiet sounds of footsteps behind him, along with strange slimy sounds he had never heard in the overworld. Thinking quickly and perhaps a bit overzealously, he whipped around and threw the splash potion at the assailant, drawing his sword to finish it off. He nearly lost his grip on the hilt as he saw the pale humanoid figure crumple to the ground, screeching its displeasure. The ghast-like creature lifted its head and Paul stared in shock.

“Vechs? What the heck happened to you? Are you okay?” he asked, concern in his voice as he held out a hand to help him up. He was met with a hissing screech and the rugged man stepped back cautiously.

“No! This isn’t the plan! I need my neighbor! I need to make my neighbor cum!” Vechs tried futilely to push himself up from the sandstone floor, but his arms and slimy appendages had barely any strength anymore. “Submit to me!” he screamed, his small fiery pupils livid.

Paul felt a tug at his mind trying to take hold of something, but it was just as weak as Vechs. He shook the feeling off and took a step forward, his sword ready. He wasn’t sure what to think of the lewd things that his friend was screaming, but he knew he had to do something. “Okay Vechs. Tell me what or who did this to you. I can help fix it.”

The mapmaker let out another high-pitched growl. “It won’t matter. Soon you’ll be my plaything. My neighborly pet~” A wide grin spread across his pale face as he giggled.

Paul sighed. Obviously this was going nowhere. And Vechs was right about one thing. Soon the potion would wear off and he would have control of his many tentacles again. Keeping an eye trained on the mapmaker, he opened a chest and pulled out several leads. He always had a few extra because he tended to lose them so often. Cautiously he knelt down next to Vechs and began to tie his limbs together. At first, he wasn’t sure how to deal with the pale tendrils protruding from his friend’s back, but he managed to pin them to his body tightly.

“Oooo, Paul~” Vechs cooed, “Kinky~”

“It’s not going to work on me, Vechs,” Paul countered. “You might as well just tell me what I want to know and quit the mind games.”

The mapmaker growled again, sounding more ghast-like than human. He wiggled against the ropes. “But it’ll be fun, neighbor. There’ll be others to play with too~”

“Others?” Paul felt a cold chill run down his spine. “What did you do to them, Vechs? Where are they?”

Vechs seemed to swell with pride. “They’re my minions now. I keep them nice and safe at my base.” He giggled darkly. “Do you wanna see?”

“Sure, Vechs. I’d love to see everyone,” the survivalist agreed, playing along. “But you’re gonna have to stay tied up, got it?”

“It feels really good, actually,” Vechs said, almost moaning the word ‘good.’ “Keep me like this as long as you like, neighbor~”

Paul sighed. As if the mapmaker wasn’t eccentric enough. He lifted his naked friend over his shoulder, ignoring the erection poking his chest. Outside of the museum, he laid Vechs across the saddle of his horse and prepared himself for the long trek to where Vechs lived.

In the middle of their journey the weakness potion ran its course and Paul felt a stronger force try to dig into his mind. He felt his skin crawl as it left ideas in his mind of situations he had no intention of carrying out. And yet, he could not stop them from entering his head.

~~~

_Paul twisted in the saddle to untie the mapmaker’s bindings as he lay across the back of the horse. It seemed cruel to keep him like that through the whole journey. Monster or not, Vechs was his friend._

_“Aw, thanks buddy~” Vechs said as he carefully sat up on the saddle behind Paul. “You’re such a good neighbor~”_

_Paul became aware of the stiff erection poking him the back but he ignored it. In his current state, Vechs probably couldn’t control himself. In fact, Paul began to wonder why he had untied him in the first place. Just as he realized that he had been manipulated, he felt a warm tendril snaking under the waistband of his pants. He dropped the reins in an attempt to tug it out but in an instant, more tentacles wrapped around his wrists and his arms were forced behind him. A cold shiver ran down his back as Vechs leaned forward and chuckled in his ear._

_“It’s okay, Paul. I’ll hold the reigns now~” A pale tendril took hold of the leather strap and urged the horse forward. Now with no resistance, tentacles made short work unbuckling his pants. His gave a quiet gasp as a tendril wrapped around his member as it was freed from the confines of his underwear._

_“Vechs, please. Don’t do this,” Paul pleaded. “I want to help you.”_

_“But I want to help you, neighbor~” the mapmaker replied. “You spend so much time struggling to survive. You need to relax once in a while~”_

_The tentacle around his member began to move and he tried to stifle a moan as he arched his back from the sudden pleasure. As an erection started to grow, he felt a warmth settle in his pelvis. How could he relax in a situation like this? And yet his muscles were becoming so heavy and the heat felt so good. Two tendrils reached under his shirt and started playing with his nipples, kneading and caressing them. Waves of lust and desire rushed across him. He felt his mind grow weak as the pleasure grew stronger. He moaned again and again, needing more. He was only vaguely aware of where the horse of going._

_“F-faster...Vechs...just a little bit…” he growled._

_“What’s the magic word?” the mapmaker teased, nuzzling his head in the crook of his friend’s neck. Paul could feel him massaging his own erection behind him. Just a little more and it would be over. He’d be free and safe with Vechs...with his master._

_“Please…” he breathed. on the edge of release. “Please...more…”_

_The mapmaker giggled darkly. “I guess I can be neighborly and let you cum~”_

_The tendrils picked up speed and soon Paul moaned loudly as he orgasmed. Hot semen trickled down his stomach and he relaxed into the strong chest of his master as the horse neared its destination._

~~~

“Would you stop that?” Paul sighed, shaking his head to clear the vision as the horse trotted across the grass-covered road. “You’re not going to get me to do any of that stuff.”

“An iron will, huh?” Vechs chuckled. “I should have seen that, knowing you, neighbor~”

Maybe his will was strong. Or maybe Vechs needed to be able to use his pale tendrils in order for the effect to work. Paul pondered this idea and also on how the mapmaker could have transformed into a depraved monster in the first place. He hoped that whatever was at his base would help him find out.

He had to carry Vechs through the man-made tunnels and his friend would not stop cooing and giggling to himself while Paul cautiously explored the underground base. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. As he entered the unfinished Inner Sanctum, however, he noticed a small hole in the ground near the far wall. Approaching it, he started to hear whispers and moans and softly spoken Portuguese. The sounds seemed to fill Vechs with lust because as Paul laid him on his back next to the hole, he moaned and he struggled against the leads holding him back.

“Sounds like they’re having so much fun~” he groaned. “I need to be them~”

“Not yet, Vechs,” Paul replied. He anchored another lead around a large boulder and fed the end of the rope through the hole. “I want to see this for myself.” He was lying, of course. He dreaded going down into the mapmaker’s twisted sex dungeon. But he needed to know if there was a way to save the prisoners or if their minds were too far gone.

Vechs grinned up at his neighbor. “Want to have them all to yourself, Paul? I’m kind of shocked, a goody-two-shoes like you~”

“Yeah, well,” Paul started lowering down, almost speaking to himself as he said, “I’m kind of surprised myself.”

At first he couldn’t see anything in the dark room. He could only make out the shapes of bodies on a bed that stretched across from wall to wall. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the gloom and he stared in fascinated horror at the scene just below him.

Pause whimpered and clung to the sheets as Beef bucked his hips against him. The butcher kept a steady pace, his hands gripping his friend’s knees, holding them apart. Portuguese tumbled out of his mouth endlessly, only broken by deep lustful breaths. Having never heard him speaking the romantic language, Paul was intrigued by his fluency and the deep vibrato that it gave his voice. To Pause, however, the voice seemed to cause fits of pleasure and he moaned and gasped with each thrust that Beef made. But the native’s attention was shared with another as well.

Etho was kneeling beside the two and Pause had his hand wrapped around the ninja’s member, gently rubbing his calloused palm up and down. His unmasked face was flushed with pleasure. As Paul watched from above, he leaned down and started to take Pause’s erection into his mouth. The native’s reaction was immediate. He cried out, his voice carrying into a higher register as he bucked his hips into Etho’s face, pushing his member deeper in his mouth. The ninja took it gladly, giving a muffled groan of lust. Pause squirmed underneath his two friends, whimpering in shrill tones. The sound of infectious giggling tore Paul’s attention away from the trio and he looked over to the other side of the large bed.

Guude’s laughter faded into a low moan. He was kneeling next to BdoubleO, holding down his wrists above his head as the builder lay on his back on the bed. The admin used his other hand to tease his friend’s nipples, rolling them between his fingers. BdoubleO groaned, his back arching. Soon, Guude’s fingers were replaced by his mouth. He swirled his tongue around, pinching with his teeth. As he started to plant kisses up his chest, BdoubleO whined with lust. Paul saw movement at the end of the bed and saw Zisteau positioning himself between BdoubleO’s legs, holding his knees apart. The pigman groaned as he moved inside, a low chuckle rising as he started to thrust slowly. BdoubleO let out a loud moan, praying to God. He squirmed under the attentions of his friends, whimpering and whining their names.

Paul saw all this and he knew that there was no way he could cure them of whatever brainwashing Vechs had subjected them to. They were too far gone. The smell of sex in the room was intoxicating and at last Paul started climbing back up the hole in the ceiling. The sound of tearing rope caught his attention and he looked up in time to see the last strand snap.

He fell onto the brick floor, knocking his head against the hard surface. He grunted in pain and disorientated, he looked up to see a few of the men on the bed turn to see the source of the sudden commotion. A cold sweat ran down his spine and he scrambled to his feet.

“Hey, it’s Paul,” Guude called to the others. Slowly, they all untangled themselves from each other and started approaching him.

“Did Master bring him?”

“I don’t think he’s surrendered yet.”

“Let’s help him out…”

Paul took a step back. “Hey, fellas,” he said, trying to sound conversational. “Just thought I’d drop in, see how you guys are. But I’m very busy with the museum, so I can’t really stay…”

“But you just got here~”

“The survivalist reached into his pocket. He really didn’t want to do this to them. “Yeah well, you know how it is, big builds need a lot of attention.”

“Come on, Paul It’s like you say: holes in the ground always lead to adventure~”

The sex-crazed prisoners inched towards him, a lustful thirst in their eyes. Paul took a step back and then another and then pulled a weakness potion out of his pocket. Thank goodness they brew in sets of three. He threw it at them and in an instant they collapsed onto the floor. Groaning their discomfort, they looked up at the rugged man.

“Sorry fellas,” Paul replied, cautiously stepping in between their weakened limbs. “But there’s things I need to do.” He cleared a space just below the hole in the ceiling and set down a block of sandstone he had. Standing on top of it, he was able to reach the frayed edge of the rope and climb his way up over the edge.

He lay on his back for a moment, letting his breathing return to normal. That had been close. When the pale mapmaker beside him started whimpering, he finally sat up.

“You could have had so much fun~” Vechs whined, rocking back and forth in his bindings.

“Yeah well, now I have a plan,” Paul replied. He paused, finding the right words to say to the depraved monster. “I know this isn’t all you’re capable of, Vechs. I know you could take over the whole server if you had the power to do it.”

“I have the power right now!” The mapmaker seemed offended by Paul’s statement.

“Says the guy whose tied up in his own base,” he countered. Vechs pouted like a child.

“What’s your point?” he snapped.

“My point is that I could help you get more power. Obviously your little head games don’t work on me, but I know how they can.”

The mapmaker finally stopped struggling against his ropes and narrowed his eyes at the man beside him. “Go on…”

“Maybe if I knew how you got like this, I could use whatever magic it is to make you stronger.”

“Why would you do that?” The mapmaker seemed to stare through Paul, as if he could read his soul.

“Well, given that even Guude is down there, it seems inevitable anyway. Why not do it now?” Paul held his breath. He hoped that Vechs was so hellbent on power that he would overlook his murky logic.

Vechs pondered his purposal, silent for once. At last he said, “Fine. I’ll tell you where it is.”

~~~

It took a long time to find the dark room where the cracked obsidian alter stood in the center, but finally Paul tied the horse to a nether fence window and stepped through the hole in the wall. Vechs called out from the saddle, still bound in rope, “See, I told it was real~”

“I’ve never seen anything like this…” Paul said almost to himself. “It feels…evil in here.” His eyes were drawn to the ancient tome on the floor in one of the corners. Cautiously, he picked it up, trying to ignore the hairs on the back of his neck as they stood up. He walked back to the horse, gladly vacating the creepy room.

“Something in here is bound to help,” he told his pale captive. “And I’m not going to be as careless as you and read this out loud all willy-nilly.”

Vechs giggled mischievously. “Well if anything goes wrong, at least I’ll have a buddy then~”

“As much as I enjoy your company, Vechs, I’d rather not be a ghast monster for the rest of my life.”

“The mapmaker shrugged, still grinning, “Suit yourself. I like it~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't ship Vechs/PSJ romantically, but this series is supposed to be as disturbing as possible so I wrote that italicized part anyway, however much it pained me.
> 
> Will Vechs be cured? Look forward to the thrilling conclusion!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did something that started out as sexy tentacle porn end in such a depressing way? I didn't even know it would end this way. It just happened.

After hours of silence, Paul grumbled, “Of course it’d have to be like that…”

Vechs took his eyes away from the window overlooking Paul’s fishing dock. His adorable neighbor had been kind enough to lean him against the wall, though he insisted on keeping him tied up with leads. Not that he minded. The feeling of being bound was keeping him in a constant state of lustful heat. He looked at Paul, who had his back turned to him as he read from the strange book, the Nethernomicon as they had learned. Biting his lip, he imagined what sort of pleasurable noises Paul would make once he could finally get his tentacles on him. The fantasy sent a shiver down his spine and he suppressed a moan. He didn’t want to be rude to his neighbor~

“This ritual is gonna take a long time to prepare,” Paul continued. He turned around to look at Vechs. “Apparently all your…sex minions?...have to be present and it needs to take place in that little room in the nether fortress.”

“If you let me go, I can easily get all my little pets and bring them there for you~” Vechs offered.

“Not a chance, Vechs,” Paul declined. “We’re going to do this my way.”

~~~

It took several trips to get all his little minions into the altar room, mostly because Paul insisted on using weakness potions on them and tying them up the same as him. Vechs had promised that he wouldn’t let them do anything to him until he submitted to him, but he refused like the stubborn old man he was. Such a cute old man~

Finally, everything was ready. Paul carefully laid Vechs onto the newly repaired obsidian altar and busied himself with the preparations around it. From his vantage point, the mapmaker could see his poor pets lying on the floor in a circle around him, quietly grumbling to themselves about being bound and away from him. He told them through their connection that soon they would be free to take Paul for themselves and their protests ceased.

Paul stood in front of the altar and opened the Nethernomicon. “Okay, let’s get started.”

Paul began reciting from the book, his voice clear and slow, enunciating words in just the right way. Vechs felt his skin tingle as the low rumble of chanting rose up around them. Paul continued reading aloud, his eyes shifting back and forth nervously as the chanting echoed his every word. Suddenly, the mapmaker realized that he could no longer hear the thoughts of his minions.

“Paul! I can’t hear them! Something’s wrong!” he yelled. “What are you doing?” He couldn’t move a muscle, not even to turn his head. He could hear Paul reciting, never stopping to answer his question. As he felt his body fall into a relaxed state, it dawned on him that he had been tricked. He cursed the rugged man, spitting words at him, growling in high-pitched tones. Slowly, he felt the lust and power leave him. A tingling sensation on his back told him his precious appendages were disappearing. And suddenly, he felt it.

A heavy weight seemed to drop onto his chest as he came to his real senses. The guilt and horror of what he had done filled him and new cries echoed around the room. He screamed his agony, tears streaming from his face down to the obsidian altar. How could have done that to his friends, all his friends? He had violated them, corrupted their minds, all for power, all for pleasure.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain across his cheek. He opened his swollen red eyes to see Paul above him, his hand still raised.

“Snap out of it, Vechs. You’re okay now. It’s over.”

“Paul…” the mapmaker murmured. He started to cry again, softer. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry...I tried to fight it! I really did! I shouldn’t have read from that stupid book!” He degraded into sobs.

A voice came from the floor. “Well, I was going to yell at him for the fucked up shit he did to us,” Guude said. “But judging from his blubbering, I don’t have the whole story. So...mind untying us and telling me what the hell went on?”

“I’m sorry, Guude...I’m sorry...I’m sorry…” Vechs repeated the phrase over and over again as Paul freed his friends...no, his victims. When Paul finally untied him, he curled up in a ball on the table, his hands on his face, ashamed to look at anyone.

“Before I tell you guys what happened, I think you’ll want these,” he heard Paul say.

“Leather armor, yes! Finally I can stop looking at you guys’ ugly junk!” Pause grumbled.

Vechs barely listened as Paul told them what he knew. He felt something soft come over him and he peeked through his fingers to see a red blanket. When Zisteau spoke up to tell his side of the story, Vechs sat up, his body sore and slow. He wrapped himself in the blanket, still not daring to look at anyone.

“So he really was fighting whatever that was?”

“I could see how scared he was before it took over. There’s no way he did all that on purpose.” Zisteau answered.

“Well on purpose or not, it was really fucking weird. I can still feel those things on my skin.”

“Dude! Look at him.”

“Fine, I’ll shut up…”

“What the hell is this thing, anyway?” Zisteau asked, changing the subject.

“The Nethernomicon, apparently.” Paul said. “And I wouldn’t touch it if I were you, Zisteau. I think it’s bound in zombie pigman skin.” There was a thump as the tome hit the floor.

“So what do we do now?”

“We go home and try to forget this series of fucked up events.”

“That’s gonna be easier for some us than others…”

~~~

It was three months later and Vechs still could not forgive himself. The ritual room in the nether had been sealed off and everyone had been warned never to go to that fortress ever again. Vechs tried to keep himself busy, keep it off his mind. He had moved into the mansion with Aurey. His own base held bad memories. He spent his days helping her rebuild the mansion, trying to forget. Aurey didn’t really know what happened. It didn’t seem important to scare her with the details. All she knew was that Vechs had been cursed and that he needed delicate care until he was better.

One afternoon Vechs was in the underground storage room under the water looking for quartz blocks when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He grimaced and his moan of pain sounded a little too high-pitched.

“Oh no…” he whispered. He panicked, trying to scramble to the ladder. There was no time to wonder how it had happened again. He just needed to get away, to get away from Aurey. He was almost to the ladder when an even sharper pain shot through his head and he felt to the floor in agony. His body was getting warm, a hint of lust ran up his spine. This can’t be happening. Not here. Not her.

“Vechs! What’s wrong?” Aurey ran to him from where she had been deeper in the storage room. She placed her hands on his arm gently but he jerked them off.

“No, don’t touch me! Run! Run, Aurey!” he screamed at her, hearing the growl in his voice get higher and higher.

“What’s happening to you? You’re turning white!” She didn’t move. Why didn’t she run?

“It’s the curse! Aurey, you have to run! You have to get away from me before-” He screamed as a wave of lust and pain swept across his body. Aurey finally backed away, but it was too late. Vechs felt the tentacles grow, felt them rip apart his shirt in their haste to reach towards the girl. She screamed as they wrapped around her wrist, her ankle.

“I’m sorry Aurey!” he yelled. “Please forgive me! I’m sorry!” He repeated it over and over, staring into her petrified face as he felt him lose control. Tears streamed from his face. He couldn’t stop it any longer. He needed pleasure. He needed power. He needed her.

“Mmm...Rely-bits~”

~~~

Vechs bolted up in bed, a cold sweat dripping down the back of his neck. He felt his arms, his back. Just a dream, just a dream. He put his hands to his face and sobbed quietly in the darkness. The curse was gone, but it haunted him still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho boy! Thanks for joining me on this crazy ride of a fanfic!

**Author's Note:**

> Art credit goes to my friend, Fe! Commission her! http://feliner.tumblr.com/


End file.
